


Trust Fall

by degeneraterus



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Choking, Crying, M/M, mildly unsafe bdsm, one sided relationship kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/degeneraterus/pseuds/degeneraterus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way than to mourn a characters death than by having him get choked out by the guy that killed him in canon. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Fall

“So you made the moves on anyone over there yet?” Felix’s voice sounded through his and Locus’ shared com channel and Locus let out an annoyed sigh. “I told you not to contact me unless it was absolutely necessary, you’re going to ruin the plan.”

“That doesn’t sound like a no.”

“No, Felix. Not everyone has the urge to whore themselves around.” Felix spent most of their conversations these days talking about how much he missed Locus, or rather, how much he missed Locus in bed. Always talking about how inexperienced or disappointing his conquests were over at the rebel base, probably in an attempt to make Locus annoyed or jealous. Probably both. Locus insisted he felt neither but Felix could always tell by the curt responses that it was working anyway.

“Oh come on, Locus.” Felix whined. “Aren’t you all lonely out there without me there to comfort you?” Locus laughed in response and Felix let out an annoyed grunt. “What about that guy you work for? The leader dude? He’d probably be into you.”

“Doyle?” Locus’ thoughts turned from humouring Felix to thinking about the general. Locus had seen him out of his armour a few times before, even before he was promoted to general. He had a similar build to Felix but without any of the muscle tone to back it up. The man was a bean pole with slicked back blonde hair that he someone always managed to keep straight despite the fact that any cosmetic products should have ran out months ago.

“Yeah, him. From what you told me he sounds like he’d be into you knocking him around a bit, and we both know how much you like to play rough.” That last word came out breathless and over emphasized, almost like a moan.

“Felix, are you masturbating?” This would not be the first time Felix was secretly trying to get himself off using Locus’ voice. Felix let out a moan that mixed with a laugh which was all the answer Locus needed before he let out another annoyed sigh.

“What are you gunna do about it Locus?” Felix groaned. “Why don’t you help me out a little? Hm?”

“Absolutely not.”

“But Locus,” Felix hissed out his name. “I just gave you such a good idea.”

“It was a horrible idea.”

Felix started panting, moaning harder. “You say that now but if you smack him and he starts sucking you off than you’ll owe me $50.” Locus was almost sure that Felix was getting off on whatever mental picture he had painted using Locus and the general.

Locus brought his hands up to rub the bridge of his nose, hoping somehow his annoyance would carry across hundreds of miles. “I’m not taking this bet, and I’m not helping you get off.”

“But Locu-“ Locus shut off the com channel before Felix could do anymore whining. Locus was not about to talk dirty to Felix while he was sitting in the middle of the Fed base and he was certainly not going to acknowledge the feelings of arousal that Felix’s begging had sparked in him.

Definitely not.

Locus continued his day as usual, organizing the troops, organizing his personal troops, bouncing between playing the terrifying secret weapon and half of the duo that was going to kill them all. Locus would never say it to his face but he was mildly impressed that Felix could mask himself so well whereas locus just opted to intimidate everyone to the point where they stop questioning him. That’s what made Doyle the perfect prey for Locus.

Locus has been hired by the general to come before Doyle and Locus had hated him, he treated Locus like he was an attack dog instead of a weapon. Like Locus would just roll over and beg for something to shoot, being at his every beck and call like a lackey instead of just waiting quietly for the times he was needed. Locus certainly got a kick out of watching him burn in the wreckage of a pelican. Doyle on the other hand treated Locus with the distance that he preferred, Doyle was too scared of Locus to really order him around so it left Locus with plenty of leeway to do things his own way: deadly, precise, an orchestra of efficiency.

Doyle would put his foot down around the troops and Locus would let him, but at the end of the day if Locus said jump Doyle would say how high, he was too terrified to stand his ground when there were no witnesses. Like when in his office.

When Locus has arrived to deliver his report to Doyle he had been bent over his desk trying to straighten some useless desk ornament that had fallen over, only to knock over a container of pens with his elbow once Locus had entered the room. “Just- Just a moment I’ll be right with you-ah!” More useless junk got knocked over in his haste and Locus briefly mulled over how much of a pain it would be to clear out all of Doyle’s other useless knick knacks once he was killed, too. Locus made an annoyed noise from the back of his throat and with a frustrated sigh Doyle decided to just leave his things where they were and deal with what Locus had brought him, running a hand through his hair in a brief and futile attempt to make himself look less pathetic.

“The usual reports. Troops, supplies, thing I’ll need. You know how to handle it.” Locus practically shoved the reports into Doyle’s hands and then turned to walk right back out, not wanting to deal with the general today. “Um, well, Locus…” Doyle’s quiet protest stopped Locus right before the door, prompting him to turn around and find out exactly what it was that would make Doyle of all people speak up. Doyle cleared his throat and continued his thought. “Well, it’s just that I couldn’t help but notice that you’ve been stockpiling a significant increase in weapon lately and-“ Locus started slowly moving closer to Doyle, which Doyle noticed if the widening of his eyes was any indication. “and I was just… wondering where it all happened to be going.” Doyle’s mildly confident eye contact with Locus had been broken once Locus has gotten just a little to close to Doyle for comfort.

Locus was more than a little annoyed that Doyle happened to catch on to the fact that locus had increased his requisition requests, he thought he had been doing it subtly enough that the general wouldn’t notice. Perhaps Locus should have spared him a second glance before now. “It’s all going to the soldiers, you know that as well as I do.”

“Well, yes but is it going to our soldiers or your soldiers?”

Locus tensed up. “Would it make that much of a difference? You want to win, don’t you?”  
Doyle looked back up into Locus’s dark green eyes before looking away again in the opposite direction. “Of course I do, but I still have yet to see a reason as to why I should put all my faith and most dangerous weapons into the hands of a mercenary.” He squeaked out the last bit, clearly shaking where he stood.

Locus had a brief moment of panic. If he loses the trust he had established up until that point then it could be all over in a flash, everything he’s done up until this point completely thrown away. Locus can feel his heart pumping as he represses any trace of emotion that could show up on his face or body language. “You don’t trust me? After all I’ve done for you so far?”

“W-well you’ve mostly done it for my predecessor, not me specifically and I’m not even fully aware of what the terms of-“ And before Doyle can utter another pretentious word Locus is shoving him back into the desk, lips latched onto his in a kiss that was nothing but teeth and aggression. Locus can feel Doyle squirm into his chest and try to break away from the kiss prompting Locus to keep one hand behind general’s head, gripping his blonde locks tightly while the other arm wraps around one side of Doyle to come to a rest of the opposite hip, keeping him trapped between Locus’s much sturdier build and the desk he had been bent over just a few minutes ago.

Despite the brief protest Doyle ends up kissing back with just as much energy, if significantly more gentle, letting Locus dominate everything going on. Locus thought back to what Felix was saying earlier and mentally cursed Felix for planting this idea into his head in the first place and for making him aroused earlier. That and the panic were why Locus was here, drawing Doyle closer to him and starting to bite his way down his neck. It’s not like Felix was here to deny the blame anyway. 

Locus started to bite harder and harder, to see if Doyle would tell him to stop but even when Locus was drawing blood Doyle was still pawing at Locus’ armor and moaning into it, letting Locus do whatever he wanted to him. Locus released Doyle’s hair with a sharp tug, eliciting a whine, and while sucking hickies into his neck he moved his arms down Doyle’s body, making sure to grope his ass along the way to his lower thighs. Bending down to get a better grip Locus briefly lifted Doyle up and onto the desk behind him and paused to take in the view. The usually well groomed general was a delicious mess. Dress shirt disheveled and wrinkled, slightly pulling off one shoulder, previously swept back hair had been harshly ruined, his lips were agape, red and swollen from the violent kissing and he was sucking in air like he was drowning. Locus had to admit he didn’t look that bad.

Seeing Locus towering over him in full armour had suddenly brought Doyle back to reality from whatever high he had lost himself on. Even in the middle of something like this he was still terrified of Locus cutting his throat open at a moment’s notice. “Locus…” His voice was light, breathless. “What exactly are we doing?”

Locus started down at him silently long enough to make Doyle squirm uncomfortably. “What do you want me to do?” Locus shifted, trying not to let his current discomfort show. He was half hard underneath his armour at this point and eager to just take the general on every surface in the room.

“Can you hit me?”

Locus made a mental note to stop doubting Felix when it came to other people. He brought his hand up to Doyle’s face and dragged his hand down it, gently. As if to test the waters Locus gave that same cheek a firm, but light slap and was satisfied by the pleasured squeak he received in response. Spurned on by the positive reaction he continued to roughly man handle his face with one hand while removing the necessary bits of armour with his other, each piece falling to the ground around them with a loud, metallic thunk. Locus briefly stopped his rough treatment in order to remove his gloves which prompted a whine from the general which Locus responded to by taking his now ungolved hand and backhanding Doyle a little harder than he had before.

A brief period of concern crossed Locus’ mind when he noticed tears start to prick at the corner of Doyle’s eyes but it passed when Doyle responded with a choked sigh of pleasure and a plea for more. Already painfully hard, Locus decided to go straight for the kill and started to remove the pressed, overly neat pants that adorned Doyle’s legs and saw that he was just as aroused. Without any thought to his partner, Locus roughly pulled Doyle’s legs apart to provide himself with a clear entrance to what he was after and begun to press a finger into his hole. “W-wait! Stop just a second!” locus froze and looked up, mild annoyance crossing his features. “Just let me get something…” Doyle trailed off and squirmed out of Locus’ grasp, turning to the desk drawers behind him and reaching in to find something. 

What he brought out with a quiet triumphant noise was a small bottle of lube and a string of condoms causing Locus to raise his eyebrow. “And what do you do in here that would require you to keep these on hand, General?” Doyle’s face managed to get even more red than it already was at the comment and he started to protest. “it’s not anything like that! I just happen to-“ And Locus cut off his incessant babbling by grabbing him by the hips hard enough to bruise and slamming their hips flush together. He ripped the lube and condom out of Doyle’s hands and started putting a generous amount on his fingers, all while slowly rolling his hips, rubbing their erections flush together.

He wasted no time shoving two fingers into him, smirking a bit as Doyle his teeth and rolled his hips down onto them. Locus was as efficient in foreplay as he was when killing, direct and to the point. He let the general keen and whine with pleasure as he stretched and prepped him for his dick, going to further than he actually needed to and driving Doyle crazy with the feeling of Locus’ fingers being so close yet oh so far. “Locus… Loc-ah! Please just-!” A choked sob. “Please fuck me!”

There was something so alluring about hearing such lewd sounds make their way from Doyle’s mouth, and Locus decided he should stop teasing and just finish the job. Removing his fingers with a wet pop he ignored the whines from below and liberally applied the lube around his condom covered dick. Locus pulled Doyle by the hips once more so that he was at an opportune angle to thrust into and lined himself up. “General Doyle, do you trust me?” Doyle looked up at him through half lidded eyes and the brief silence felt almost like an eternity.

“Yes.”

And with that Locus thrust into him, spearing Doyle on his dick and bottoming out immediately. Doyle could barely handle the feeling of being filled so suddenly that he accidentally slammed his head into the desk, letting out a pain groan but Locus could have sworn he saw the general’s dick twitch with excitement instead. Locus immediately set a rough, fast pace, thrusting in and out like it was all he knew how to do. He leaned down over Doyle’s chest and adjusted his hips accordingly so that he could hit Doyle’s sweet spot with every thrust all while whispering awful things into his ear. “You’re so eager, General.” Locus hissed out. “Have you done this before? Bent over your desk and taken like a sex doll?” Doyle could do nothing but breathlessly call Locus’ name and wrap his arms around Locus’ neck, trying in vain to close any gap that could possibly be between their bodies.

“Was it part of your duties as a secretary? To make sure your boss was satisfied at all times?” Locus bit down hard on Doyle’s neck, hard enough to draw blood and continued to bite his way up Doyle’s neck, until he was biting on his ear. “Slut.” Locus punctuated that with a particularly hard assault on Doyle’s prostate causing Doyle to nearly scream in pleasure. Doyle was long past the point of any coherent answers to these questions, hands falling from Locus’ neck to the desk and eyes having rolled into the back of his head. He chanted Locus’ name like a prayer while Locus used him like an offering, in whatever way he wanted. The general trusted him now, after all.

Locus could feel himself getting close and it looked like Doyle was at about the same place, if the near screams were any indication. Locus made a slight mental note that Doyle was almost as loud as Felix usually was, just with less annoying chit chat. He wasn’t sure what prompted him to do so but Locus slapped the general, hard, harder than he had previously and that hit along with the furious fucking he was receiving was enough to actually bring Doyle to tears this time. ‘Put your hands on my neck.” Doyle was a blabbering mess and Locus was impressed that he could get a sentence out. “Choke me when you cum, Locus, please.”

And Locus did so, without question. He pressed hard enough on the general’s neck to leave a bruise, a mark that he was there and that he was successful. Locus’ thrusts were getting more and more ragged, the sound of skin slapping together violently with no rhyme or reason echoed throughout the room and he squeezed down on Doyle’s neck as he came with a groan, riding out his orgasm and being careful not to accidentally break Doyle’s neck his brief haze. The choking combined with Locus finishing his own orgasm caused Doyle to reach his own, cumming with a mixture of a squeak and a scream that he could barely get out from his crushed wind pipe.

Once the afterglow wore off Locus realized he had absolutely no desire to be in this room anymore and promptly removed the condom and re-applied his armor pieces, turn to walk out the door without another word. Doyle made some noise as if he was going to say something but in the end he just laid there, a ragged mess covered in blood, tears and bruises too wrapped up in his post coital bliss to resume the talk he was having with Locus before it had all started.

The talk. Locus had almost forgotten about that while in the middle of everything, that was the whole reason he instigated the sexual encounter in the first place. He needed Doyle to trust him and Locus knew that the intimacy that came with sex would be the best way to gain that trust but Locus figured he should probably linger around Doyle for a while longer to make sure those feelings of trust actually sunk in and weren’t as fleeting and replaceable as the feelings Locus had towards the general. It was all for the mission, he had no desire to continue using Donald Doyle as a sex partner at any time in the future, a taunting Felix be damned.

That’s what he told to himself, anyway.


End file.
